They betrayed him
by imonlyapasserby
Summary: Percy Jackson has been betrayed and punished by the gods out of jealousy and arrogance. He was then welcomed to Chaos' Army of the betrayed and trained to be powerful and skilled for the sole missions of Chaos. He turns dark and evil. He was out to kill anyone Chaos likes to. He's a cold-blooded assassin. Please read and review, I'm new here and I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I suck at summaries and grammars but please read & review more chapters will come, If anyone of you are interested in a Narnian story, I just made one check it out at my account! And I am really forgetful so sometimes it says Percy's POV but it changes into somewhat like a narrator. That would be my fault.**

They all betrayed him. He was a hero but how could they?

They were monsters. Zeus and the other Olympians were filthy monsters for betraying him but now they were going to regret it.

 _Flashback_

It was all after the war. Everyone was happy. No one was troubled as every surviving hero wrote their names on a large statue of a shield at the Camp-Half Blood front. Many cabins were also build right after the war. It was fun and happy at the Camp-Half Blood and now many demigods were claimed and recruited.

He was a hero. He was praised as the all-powerful demigod who saved the world from evil. He was respected and up to now he was still humble and loyal. Everyone loved him. The romans were welcome in Camp Half-blood and the Greeks was also welcome in Camp Jupiter. For now, Camp Jupiter was being rebuild because of a current attack of monsters which resulted in Jason, Piper, Leo and the others to come in Camp Half-Blood.

Percy POV

It was cold and I was loving it. The sea breeze gives everyone chills.

"Jason, Let's eat!" I said excitedly.

I ran up to meet the gang and everyone was happy. I sat at my usual place and my food piled up to my plate consisting of some bacon, eggs and a stack of blue pancakes and syrup and a blue drink summoned itself too. I offered my food and so did everybody else. It was a fun time at camp but it all suddenly change when a new hero came. Everyone was curious to know who his godly parent was. He was strong and managed to do the activities well except archery and arts & crafts.

"Hey Perce!" Annabeth said from afar.

I turned my glance to him.

"Hi, Wise Girl!" I replied

We embraced like there was no tomorrow.

A specific sound filled the air signaling dining time.

We all went to the Dining Area but what we saw was a gathering of campers in some kind of lightshow, I guess.

" What's happening?"

A camper was surrounded by everybody as a green trident was on top a camper's head. It was Jack the new camper he had gel that raised his black hair and green eyes and pale skin. He looked proud but everyone liked him. I had a new brother, wow? I guess?

I approached him

" What the- who are you? Step away, you're blocking my trident and fans."

"What?"

"I said back off!"

He pushed me and I fell. Everyone's stares landed on me. Piper came.

"Hey you okay?"

"Now look at what you did!" Jack said.

"I was just going to welcome you at the Poseidon cabin" I said.

"Stop the commotion!" Chiron said.

We all stopped at what we were doing even Jack's glance turned to Chiron.

I stood up as Chiron said his declarations about Jack being a son of Poseidon. After the declarations, we proceeded to eating. Everyone liked Jack and I don't even know why even Annabeth keeps staring at him he proceeded to the sword fighting and excelled at it. Not after long, everyone liked him including almost all the Romans. I was fine with it, of course. It's been 5 months since he was claimed and he already went on a quest and succeeded. Everyone praised him. Everyone loved him. Sometimes, I think more than me. That's when my thinkings started. They all forgot about me. I had a quest coming up and I finished it fast and quick and then I saw when I came back Annabeth and Jack kissing. Everybody knew about their relationship 2 months ago. I couldn't believe it. Everyone backstabbed me. Everyone just… my tears flowed. I couldn't say it.

I didn't utter a word at the scenery of Annabeth and Jack and left without them seeing me. Right there, thunder rumbled and I was called upon Olympus.

"Percy, son of Poseidon, you are here on a trial"

"for what?" I questioned.

"For being too powerful, you might overthrow Olympus"

"What?!"

"SILENCE!" Zeus said.

Thundered boomed from Zeus' bolt and a spark went on Percy and it grew bigger into a ball which zapped him for 5 long second. His screams were heard together with the thunder's roar. Everyone was there including the demigods. Poseidon had a sad face and was staring at the chained up Percy which knelt down the floor with wounds, scars and tattered clothes. Zeus muttered something about over reacting about a little spark.

"Everone who votes for Percy's execution?" Zeus said

My eyes were dim but I could see a few hands shot up in the air: Zeus, Athena, Ares and the other gods who hate me but I was more surprised at Annabeth, Jason, Thalia and Piper's hand going up.

"What", I muttered.

"How could you?" My words were no langer sad but filled with anger and rage as I found out about a betrayal.

"Sorry, Jackson but you are too powerful", Jason said.

"But you're just as powerful as me!" I shouted

"How dare you try to bring my son's execution !" Zeus said in anger.

"Oh, now I know why _Jason_ cannot possibly be killed" I said with disgust and loathing

"That is enough" Athena said.

"So Poseidon, what is your decision?" Athena continued

"I guess, it is for the best. I have another seaspawn anyway. Percy has become too powerful and might topple thrones." Poseidon said

"Fine then", Zeus said.

Zeus then stabbed his master bolt to Percy giving him so much pain his last feeling was not fear of death but instead pure rage and anger.

"You killed your last hope"

I muttered right before my heart stopped beating.

I found myself falling into nothingness. It was all black but then a blinding light came and there I saw a man with deep black robes that seems to shine.

"Do you accept me?"

His mouth didn't seem to move at all. It was much like a whisper but loud enough for me to actually notice.

"Yes"

I muttered.

"Welcome to my army"

He said it and the galaxy robes, intimidating power, the galaxy? He was Chaos! I thought to myself. The place seem to glow brighter and when the light died down I saw a palace with gardens and fountains. People bowed as they saw the man at my right (which is Chaos).

We walked to the palace doors and they automatically opened leading to the throne room where there were 7 chairs. All of them was amazing they were all black and elegant but the middle one was empty and it was the largest of all and it was just amazing. I studied the people on their thrones. The one farthest to the right has raven black hair which fell right into his left eyeand deep black eyes. He has pale skin and about a height of 6"2".

Chaos pointed at him.  
"That is Nikolai, he is very powerful and 7th strongest in the army, "

He then pointed at the farthest left and said. "That is Jacob and 6th strongest in the army."

He continued pointing at them in ascending order from the 7th to the 2nd strongest.

Jacob had sandy raised hair. He has a bit of tanned skin and hazel eyes. He stood in about 6"4". He was handsome and the 6th strongest. The one sitting beside Nikolai had straight honey blonde hair that was much more light yellow compared to Jacob's stingy golden hair. He had also pale skin but was less pale than Nikolai's and he stood 6"0". His name was Vincent and 5th strongest . The one sitting beside Jacob had dark red hair and black eyes together with very very pale skin. He stood about 6"4". His name was Neil and 4th strongest. The one sitting in the right of the Middle throne had curly dirty blonde hair that was perfect and blue eyes that somehow reminded me of Jason. He was 6"5" and his name was Noah and at the left of the throne was a brown-haired man with gentle hazel eyes and stood at 6"2". He was the 2nd strongest and his name was Ethan.

I can feel the presence of immense power that my knees failed me and I accidentally knelt. All of the smiled.

"Who is he, Lord Chaos" Noah said.  
"Yeah, I want him in my army" Neil said with a smile.

"Well, he is Percy Jackson and I say that he will be sitting beside you, Noah" Chaos said.

With that single statement that I didn't even understand all of them got off their thrones and fell to their knees with their black capes falling behind.

"Percy, You are the strongest and you should sit at the middle throne." Chaos said

"But, why?" I said.

"Listen here Captains! This person will be commander and we must welcome him since his family trashed him around and his friend betrayed him and left him. He came from earth" Chaos said.

At the word Earth Nikolai ,Ethan and Noah's stares fell into him but they continued bowing as soon as I noticed them.

"Here is Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus, Hero of the Titan War, Salvation of Olympians and Commander of the Chaos Army."

"All hail!" Everyone replied.

Right there my tattered clothes changed into deep black robes with a celestial bronze belt loosely hanging and many silver chains that hanged between every button at my long sleeve shirt. My long pants had patterns at the end and a black cape was at my back. I had a badge at my right that says 1 with intricate weaving.

"Will you accept my power, in exchange of being my champion and personal assassin, training and following every mission I said." Chaos said.

"Well, my home betrayed me and the gods used me so yes, definitely " I said

Just then bright light covered me and I was paralyzed with so much pain going inside me. I almost screamed. My eyes grew red and when the pain finally ended my eyes' color went back to normal as I hear the loud thumps of my own heart.

"All of the captains must train him everyday. I will be back after some time to take care of a problem at my other planets. " Chaos said to the captains.

"Welcome, commander" Ethan said.

OLYMPUS WILL FALL, I thought to myself. How dare they use me.

 **So that's it for the first chapter please review. I will gladly accept my mistakes when you review them. Thank you for spending your time reading. I feel blessed when someone reads it. I think I'll send Chapter 2 within this day too I guess.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, Please, please review and thank you for spending time on reading my story so here it is:**

 **CHAPTER 2**

It's been 500 years and I was branded the strongest man well I'm actually second to Chaos but Chaos never kills so it's somehow fine. Everyone was afraid of me, everyone know me except of course, _Earth_ , _annoying little Earth_. Let me get something straight. We were all betrayed, we were all used and that was the main ingredient to make you stronger. _VENGEANCE_. It's what keeps you going.

We were at the dining room of the Palace. The palace has about a hundred slaves. They were all voluntary of course. Some wanted to serve Chaos officially and some were castaways like us who volunteered to serve the creator of the universe. They served us a square of ambrosia and nectar. After Chaos transferred a part of his power into us we were able to eat the food of the gods. Each captain including the commander has an army of their own consisting about 300-500 people but the commander also has power to all the armies and captains. The army soldiers were powerful and can wipe out a god singlehandedly. I'd say they were as powerful as me before I trained but things were different after I trained. I now grew powerful, stronger, faster and I can teleport using portals actually all of us can and all the weapons of the army are made out of a substance only provided by Chaos himself.

"Thank you for the food" Jacob said.

"Yep, thanks guys" Neil said.

They ate the ambrosia. Vincent ate the square piece whole Neil, Noah, Jacob and me cut it into small pieces. Ethan and Nikolai pulverized it into powder then stuffed it into their mouth.

"PERCE, LET'S TRAIN!"

Vincent said with much excitement. Well, Vincent was the youngest to be recruited. He was recruited at the age of 15. While the oldest was Jacob who was 24 years old when recruited.

"Yeah,sure" I said.

After everybody was finished in eating the servants gathered our plates and left. Each person had something to do. Ethan and Nikolai were joined for a mission at some planet in another galaxy, meanwhile the others left to train their army. We went to the gardens and as we meet with a servant they graciously bow their heads. We went to the training room right in the corners of the garden where weapons, dummies, towels and many equipments were found. We went to change from our robes to a shirt and some shorts. We used our personal swords. Vincent had a iron sword with intricate designs written on the blade and a black, shining sword hilt with skulls at the end while I had 2 blades. A reddish- black sword which is slightly longer than Vincent's and had lighter weight due to a thin blade and another sword which was pure black with very much shining and detail. It was a special sword only given to him as it can make a god fade. Riptide was taken away from him and was given to Jack instead. He laughed as he thought that Jack would have already lost Riptide if it weren't enchanted.

I took out my reddish-black sword from my left as Vincent took out his sword. Vincent was always training with his sword and if I had to rank Vincent, he would probably be 2nd best at sword fighting.

We took our stance and the battle began. Vincent charged first. He attacked me at my right and I successfully blocked it. Next, he attacked me at my left and I countered it. He had amazing speed that the human eye can't follow. We kept doing it for a couple of times until I attacked him at his stomach but his stance made it easy for him to back away. The amazing speed he was putting made me realized he was really serious at sword fighting. He charged again and I quickly blocked it. I turned parallel to the sword to get near him as he pushed his sword towards me. I then quickly slashed my sword to him but he countered it. I then raised my arm as our swords were still tangled and I disarmed him sending his sword to the ground. He had a sad face but then turned into a smile.

"That was fun.", he said.

"pretty quick, if you ask me."

I replied.

"How about without swords? I know I can't beat you at swords or power since at a flick of a finger this palace can be destroyed due to the combined power of Chaos and Poseidon within you." He said.

"Fine, then"

I replied since I was curious at the result of hand to hand combat but right when I was getting pumped Jacob suddenly barged in saying that Chaos wanted to meet us so we made a portal for each of ourselves and landed right at the meeting room where we took our respective seats. Everyone was already there.

" Ethan, what's this about?" I questioned.

"I have no idea" He replied.

Chaos then appeared at his seat.

"So, there's another war brewing at Earth. I assign all the captains and a half of the army soldiers to fight including the commander, Percy." Chaos said.

"Wait, what?" I said.

"Is this one of those wars like the Kronos & _Giae_ wait I mean _Geae_ , How do you pronounce it?" Neil said.

"I'm pretty sure its _Gaea_ , Neil" Noah replied.

"Easy for you, you came from there." Neil replied

"Wait, we are not fighting a war for those puny little Olympians" Percy said

"This is different, This is the biggest war I've encountered so far that it even required all the captains and a half of the army soldiers which adds up to about 1,400+ soldiers. Percy it has to be done. As far as I know, I too hate the Olympians for their arrogance and careless ruling but when the primordials rise including Gaea and Tartarus for the 2nd time they will destroy the Earth." Chaos said.

"They deserve it Chaos and I know that you know. Of all the 1,000+ creatures that I assassinated for you can I please have it as a favor?' I pleaded.

"No, Percy. If it can help you can kill tonight" Chaos said.

"Fine then, Chaos." I said.

"That's it then. I'll send all of you first and the soldiers next. Tomorrow at dawn you'll be arriving. I forgot to mention that each cabin leader and the Roman from Percy's generation have been made immortal and for the Poseidon cabin. I bet that you already know." Chaos said.

"That damn Jack!" I thought to myself. Ethan tried to cool me down. I respected Chaos and I will never question his commands but this was all too much for me. I can't save people who aren't worthy of saving but I guess I will have no choice. They used me.

Everyone was busy this cold night. Some were sleeping and some were training. I proceeded into the empty halls that was located near the throne room. It was cold but the air was intoxicating. I loved it. This kind of air gets me going. I was having mixed feelings about going back to camp after a lot of years but there was one thing I needed to do and it was definitely get vengeance. After I did Chaos' mission, I'll kill all those hands that was raised in my trial. I'll kill them all. Ethan, Noah and Nikolai would love it too. They were betrayed demigods. Ethan and Noah were both forgotten children of Hermes and Nikolai was an offspring of Hades. Ethan was killed due to the treason of conspiring with the enemy which was not real. Noah was killed by a monster in a mission and all the demigods with him lied about not seeing anything and Nikolai was forgotten as his existence was even erased after he died. Hades can't remember him and of course the Olympians played blind. My trail of thoughts was disturbed as my shoe hit the staircase. As I went up I reached a room, a dark room. As soon as I entered the lights went on automatically.

"Well, this will at least make me forge my mixed feelings"

I said it as I readied my fighting stance.

The man did nothing but grunt. Behind those locks of hair it revealed a face that would shock you. It was Hercules. Hercules was full of blood and another thing he was Percy's therapist, consultant and personal punching bag when he is mad.

The punches started and at least it removed his mixed feelings.

The sounds of pain was heard in some parts of the palace. The disturbing noises woke Jacob up and he felt sorry for Hercules.

Annabeth's POV

I regretted every bit of me betraying Percy. I hated it so much that I still had nightmares about him dying. Every death anniversary and birthdays of Percy was celebrated at camp with the lighting of a large bonfire at the center and every demigod who would like to pray for his soul and very much welcome since there was complications about his soul due to the fact that his soul was lost and Hades has no idea where to find him.

Suddenly we, the Immortal Cabin leaders were summoned to Olympus. I felt a thug at my stomach at the feeling. We gathered up and went to Olympus.

"Immortals, The prophecy we have been waiting for hundred of years has finally showed a sign. The primordials are rising and I am confident that we can beat them even with Gaea and Tartarus waking" Zeus said.

"Zeus, We cannot possibly win as we are very much outnumbered and their strengths are enormous" Athena said.

"Really?" Zeus questioned

"YES!" I replied.

"Well then, we will train the campers by the guidance of the immortal cabin leaders" Zeus said.

Zeus was arrogant and selfish. He favors Jason so much that I hate Jason a bit. Well, Jason was a little bit humbler than bighead Jack.

"Don't worry Zeus. We will take care of it" Jack proudly said.

Just then a dark void suddenly appeared and a man who had shiny white dot pattern moving in his robes. Everyone bowed except Jack.

"Who are you?" Jack said.

"I am Chaos, arrogant child. I came to tell that as much as I hate all the Olympians the primordials would do more damage than all of you. Your pathetic training will also end up nowhere as it would affect nothing at all of your low chances of actually surviving an hour at the war." Chaos said.

"Sorry, my lord" Zeus said

"What makes you so important, Chaos? Nice nickname!" Jack said.

"I am creator of the universe and because I hate the primordials more I will be willing to give 7 captains of my army that I have been forming with the best of the best. Those captains control a part of the army which is 300-500 members and I'll be willing to give half of the army together with the captains to you."  
Chaos said.

"We are honored to be graced by their presence" Athena said.

"How strong are they anyway?" Jack said.

"The soldiers can beat a god blindfolded and single handedly while the captains and commander can kill you all with a finger's snap. AND THEY CAN KILL YOU IN A SPLIT SECOND!" Chaos said.

"Thank you, Lord Chaos" Zeus said.

"Honestly Zeus, my weakest warrior is a better king than you. I'll be sending the captains and the soldiers at the war. The soldiers will be training with me while the captains will train your pathetic campers" Chaos said.

6 dark voids appeared and 6 caped handsome men walked graciously out of it. I can feel immense power almost as strong as a god and even stronger than some god although I can feel that they weren't all the kind type.

PERCY POV

I summoned a portal and I entered it.

"And this here is my champion, personal assassin and the second strongest being, second to me of course." Chaos said.

I heard Chaos voices as I stepped out and heard everyone gasp and some cry while Jack just snickered and Zeus shouted

"YOU! WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" Zeus said.

"I am commander. Are you deaf? Besides I'd rather kill you all than spend time here. You should be thankful that I graced you with my presence." I replied.

"How dare you!" Zeus said.

He threw his master bolt and at a flick of finger the master bolt vaporized. I couldn't held back a laugh as all my mates were also smiling and laughing.

"That was the strongest weapon at Earth?" Neil said while laughing.

"You know what, I want to fight you, commander _Percy_. Bet you haven't changed at all" Jack said.

I took my red sword and he took out his Riptide. He started the fight by charging but I already pierced my sword a couple of times and made a letter at his chest, "P". Honestly he was 40 times slower than Vincent. My mates were the only one who could match my speed but out here my slash is slower than a second. All the Olympians was gasping and the bleeding Jack backed away. Zeus was angry and Poseidon was somehow regretful and sad. Just how I like it.

 **Thank you for the reviews. I'll be posting my next chapter soon. Please review some more, I'll gladly accept my mistakes. Forgive the bad grammar and thank you very much for reading. Percy is going to Camp, how will the campers deal with his ultimate destructive power? (especially Jack)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 3. I got kind of busy because of an upcoming exam. Thanks for reading.**

Annabeth's POV

My tears fell to my shirt. There he was _my_ seaweed brain but he wasn't the same anymore. He was much too powerful and cold. The betrayal did have an effect on him. I can tell that all the people were having the same thinking. We regretted it so much and we are lucky that he is still on our side well technically he is on Chaos' side.

"Zeus, I'll have to leave. Other planets are in need of me. Goodbye puny Olympians!" Chaos said.

I can tell that Zeus was still hurt from the comments of Chaos. Well, almost all of them were true. Wait, all of them were true. He is kind of a bit arrogant

"Thank you for your help Lord Chaos" Athena said.

Chaos then disappeared into one of his portals.

"Immortal cabin leaders and immortal heroes of the old war (includes Piper, Jason etc.). You may go back to camp and announce all the things that happened and welcome the captains of Chaos' army." Zeus said.

We all nodded and proceeded to the elevator to go to camp.

PERCY'S POV

My mates who weren't born of Earth was excited to see it all. I could see it in their eyes especially Neil who was laughing and smiling here and there. I saw Chaos and the campers leave so that leaves me and the others to go. I signaled with my hand for all of us captains to go. I turned my back ready to leave as I summoned a portal but my cape was caught by something. I closed the portal and turned my back to see it. Poseidon.

"Son." Poseidon said.

"What do you want?" I said with a harsh tone.

All my mates proceeded to watch the fight and incase if I get too carried away. I can feel the stares of the Olympians as my father spoke

"I hope you know Percy, that the reason I second your execution was because you pose a threat to topple thrones even Zeus' throne and you could be used as a weapon if you were liked brainwashed or something." Poseidon said sadly.

" Really? Why don't you just admit that I actually scared you" I said.

Everyone's stares even Zeus' eyes fell to me. I can feel my heartbeat rise.

"That is what exactly I was talking about. You can be hunted by the dark side and they can lure you to be one of their pawns." Poseidon said. Suddenly a bunch of people entered and they were the Immortals ( I'll just call the immortal campers as immortals).

"Lord Zeus there was a pro-" Thalia was cut-off by the tension and my very own words.

"What is wrong with you? For god's sake my flaw is loyalty! How do you think I felt when I turned my back on you?"I shouted.

"Son, I'm very sorry. I overlooked that part." Poseidon said.

Thalia, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Nico, Hazel and Frank and the others were staring at me. Poseidon hugged me but I removed my attachment to him and backed away. I felt Jacob's hand go to my shoulder.

"Percy calm down." Jacob said.

I swatted his arm away as Zeus finally said words.

"It was your own fault. Your power was vast and you didn't think we know that you can control the body of a person. You didn't tell us that which made us lose our trust for you. Zeus said.

"I didn't tell it because I swore not to use it! If you know that then you must also know my flaw." I shouted.

"Son, it's fine. You're back." Poseidon said.

"No, I'm not the same anymore. My nature was destroyed by you and do you know why? Because you took advantage of my flaw. You used me and I'm going to kill you. It's the payment." I said in a monotonous tone.

My power began glowing all the rage within me wanted to burst out the fact that they used my flaw, they took advantage of it and made me their own pawn. Chaos was right, the weakest soldier in the army would make a better Olympian.

"Lord Zeus, this is really urgent, 10 minotaur are seen approaching on camp." Thalia said.

Those words broke the silence before Zeus can make an order, me and my mates teleported to camp just in the nick of time to see small unit of minotaur approach. Everyone in camp was panicking. I didn't know much faces but I could make out the figure of the Stolls, Clarisse, Katie and the others from my generation. They were getting ready for the attack but Neil said:

"Don't worry guys we'll take care of this." Neil said with a smile.

Everyone stared at Neil with either confused or an angry look.

"Wow, tough crowd." Neil said.

"Come on, Neil. Let Jacob handle this." Ethan said.

"Campers, don't be alarmed we were sent here to help. We hope you can cooperate with us." Jacob said.

Everybody's stares softened but when I searched through the crowd I saw a shocked Travis and Connor. A tearful Katie and a speechless Clarisse. My mind was deeply thinking but I sensed the minotaur's presence.

"Make it snappy, guys" I shouted.

A chorus of: "Yes, sir!", "Yep", "Yes!", "of course" were heard.

The minotaur approached each one of us and in less than a second all of us stabbed it. Our speed was amazing. Everyone were now gasping.

"Who are they?" I heard one person say.

"or What are they?" I heard another one say.

"There are still 3 minotaur" Ethan say.

"Thank you, Mr. obvious." Neil said.

"We should let Jacob have it, he didn't get to fight much." I said.

"I can't do something as coldhearted as that" Jacob replied.

"What about Nikolai?"Ethan said.

"If Nikolai says no, I'll do it."Noah said.

"WATCH OUT!" a camper said.

The 3 minotaur ran to Nikolai. With his bare hands he got 3 horns of the minotaur each coming from one of them. Everyone was staring at him. He looked effortless at holding the 3 very strong minotaur. The creatures was stopped on their tracks.

"This is too easy" Nikolai said.

He then crushed the horns he was holding and as the creatures got berserk, he drove his sword on to the creatures' body.

"What the hell was that who are you?!" a camper said.

I heard someone shout. Then another one replied.

"Campers, These people here are the captains of Chaos' personal army and they're here to help us on the upcoming war" Jason said.

"You might get the wrong idea that were those kind-hearted beings well you're wrong. We were ordered to help you." I said.

"Jacob is the only one kind here and he likes killing all kinds of creatures for fun." Neil said.

"Who are you, guys"

Each one of us spoke.

CLARISSE POV

I was speechless. The one who died was resurrected and he isn't the same anymore he looks corrupt and his power is amazing that it also scares me in a way.

"Travis, are you seeing this?" Connor said.  
"I'm afraid so" Travis replied.

Katie was sad and happy aat the same time. Katie was sad of what he had become but she was happy that he was alive. Percy's mates then started speaking.

"I'm Nikolai, 7th strongest in the world" a black-haired boy said.

"I'm Jacob, 6th strongest in the world" a blonde boy said.

"I'm Vincent, 5th strongest in the world " a young looking blondie said.

"I'm Neil, 4th strongest in the world" a redhead said

"I'm Noah, 3rd strongest in the world" a dirty-blonde haired boy said

"I'm Ethan, 2nd strongest in the world" a mousy-haired boy said

"and I'm Percy Jackson, strongest in the world" Percy said.

"Wait, _the_ _ **PERCY JACKSON,**_ the greatest demigod to live, defeater of the 2 wars." a son of Hermes said.

"Yeah." I replied.

All stares fell on me but they were soon erase as they all made a crowd near Percy. All were interviewing him about his life. All they know was about his missions and Annabeth"

JASON POV

I was a little jealous of Jackson about him getting so much credit and praise. He was banished but how come he gets the power?

PERCY POV

"Out of the way!" Jack said.

From the looks of everyone to Jack, I can tell many hated him.

"You are amazed to that?!" Jack said.

"What's your problem, Jack?" Annabeth said.

"Nothing, blondie" He replied.

"Good" Annabeth said.

"But I won't act that I don't know that you still have feeling for little Chaos commander here."

My blood boiled. What the hell am I hearing that Annabeth still has feelings for me after she left me, after she raised her hand at the trial? I went in the middle of the two.

"No, I'm pretty sure she doesn't have feelings anymore" I said.

"Don't butt in." Jack said.

"Try me" I replied with so much threat.

Everyone stared at us as Jack summoned the whole river to form a wave about to land on me.

"Too easy" I said.

The whole river vaporized and then it rained droplets in the empty land where the river was supposed to be. I then used my sword to hit him in the guts with my sword hilt. I didn't even apply that much effort but he flew away so far that he reached the forests. The atmosphere was serious but then the horn blew signaling eating time. The campers walked to the dining area to eat. My mates waited for me as we approached the dining area. I saw Chiron.

"Campers, as you have heard these 7 powerful people were sent here by Chaos himself to help us." Chiron said.

"Sir, Who is Chaos" a young new camper said.

Neil couldn't held back his laughter as he made a sudden giggle that made everyone look at him

"Sorry", Neil said with a smile.

"Chaos is the creator of the universe." Chiron said to the child.

" Thank you, sir." The young camper replied.

"Now, these 7 will train you for the war. They will be here at this camp for as long as the war ends. We will welcome them as companions, you may now eat." Chiron continued.

"What the hell?!" Jack said.

"What, now?" Neil said.

"Please, I'm stronger than all of you." Jack said.

"Really? Was that a joke? Nikolai could beat you blindfolded." Neil said.

"Stop it Neil. Let's not waste our time talking to this nuisance who lost two times and still have an air-filled head." I said.

"Fine." Neil replied grumpily.

We then proceeded to eating. The table summoned our food actually all of us had plates full of ambrosia and a glass full of nectar. All the campers stared at our own personal table. They offered their food to the gods while we proceeded to eating.

"You guys are stupid! You're not suppose to eat those!" Jack said.

Ethan sighed. Neil opened his mouth to speak.

"Just ignore him." I said.

Neil closed his mouth and we proceeded to eating our bites.

"Hey, those are for gods only! I can't believe you didn't know. I also thought I could eat them just for a week but soon realized. Who knew someone wouldn't know for the rest of their life?!" Jack said.

Neil and Noah laughed so much while all of us smiled.

"What's so funny?" Jack said.

"You didn't know?" Neil blurted out while also laughing.

The sight made every camper laugh blissfully. We all took our bites until we were full then we drank the nectar fully.

"Hey, Jack. I ate 4 squares of ambrosia and 2 glasses of nectar. Am I coughing blood?" Noah said.

Neil laughed again. Jack was speechless now.

"See, Jack. We are gods." I said with a monotonous tone that sliced the air. Everyone stared at me.

"Hey, Perce, you didn't tell me there were so much hotties in here" Neil said.

"We're not here to find mates, Neil" Ethan said.

"Truthfully, there are many" Vincent said.

"Fine, you can date while we're here", I said.

"Cheers to that!" Neil said.

ANNABETH POV

We finished eating and decided to leave.

"Thalia, even though Percy became like that I still love him." I said.

"He is not the same anymore, Annie" Thalia said

"But, he's still _my_ seaweed brain" I said.

"He's out there to kill the gods and he hates you for cheating on him have you seen the way he acted when Jack mentioned your feelings" Thalia said.

"It was different. The only reason I kissed Jack was because Percy left for so long I thought he was gone but I still loved him from the bottom of my heart." I said.

"It will be hard for you to even try." Thalia said.

"I don't care, I'll get him back" I said.

PERCY POV

I stood up to announce that training will begin tomorrow. I then left with my mates. There was no cabin for us so I snapped my fingers and then a black marble-like cabin with shiny walls and moving white dots who resembled the galaxy appeared. It was bigger and taller than the others. Everyone was staring at us now. My mates walked inside and I was the last to follow. Just then the Apollo Cabin which was beside us all wolf-whistled and shouted. There was a circle of youngsters formed and one stood up and approached me. She had blue eyes and golden hair she was about 16 and had a nice gentle aura. She went near me.

"Umm….. Can I touch you, It is a dare" She said shyly.

"Yeah, go ahead." I said.

I was surprised by her boldness. She touched my arm and quickly went back to her circle of friends. I went inside the cabin and it was a large palace inside. It was filled with tables and rooms and all was painted white contrary to the exterior colors. I told them to get ready for training the campers tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**To all who suggested Percy not going back with Annabeth, don't worry. I never planned Percy being with Annabeth, hahaha. Sorry for the long wait a lot of events came up. I do not own anything from PJO**

Life at camp is hell. Well, only with Thalia, Jason, Annabeth and Piper. Frank, Leo and Hazel all went back to the Camp Jupiter to train the romans. I let Ethan go to Camp Jupiter for awhile to supervise their training but Jason and Piper didn't go. They also wanted to help with the Greeks and personally, I liked it so I can personally torture them.

"Faster, Come on!" I screamed at the campers.

They were all busy running around the tracks that I personally made around Camp. They were all so slow. I guess they haven't trained much although the Immortals are a little better than the newcomers.

So far, the fastest was Jason followed by other campers I didn't know. We decided not to train them first but instead do an abilities test to know what rank they are in before we start the training. Jason was doing great but there were a lot of people at the far end. There were mixtures of weak girls and fat boys and short kids.

"Stop, We'll continue later." I shouted.

This was stressing me out more than I thought. I didn't want to help them but I don't know if it's pity on them or worse, could it actually be, I'm attached to them again? Wait! No, I won't be a fool again! This is what I always thought about, what they thought about too, that I was always going to come back to them again and again like some stupid dog, because of things I can't control. God, why was I born this way? Why was I born loyal? I need to control these feelings. I know that I can give them to people who actually deserve it.

At my train of thoughts, I didn't notice a girl approach me. She was actually the same girl who touched my arm.

"Can I try to rest first? Sir? I feel like I can't continue"

"Fine then"

I got some ambrosia from Jacob and gave it to her. I also told the campers to rest a bit.

I approached Nikolai and started a talk with him.

"We won't be able to win with them like this" Nikolai said.

"You're right about that. I feel like this has no point we will lose. We'll have a much better chance of winning if we just train ourselves." I replied.

Vincent, Jacob, Noah and Neil approached the circle.

"I say we do that. We'll be doing them a favor by fighting for them and they won't get tired." Jacob said.

"It is gonna be easier. I mean I was training a bit of Apollo kids on archery and it seems like they haven't even mastered their supposed to be "area of expertise" even though they're gifted on bows." Vincent said.

"Lovely idea."

Chaos appeared out of nowhere and we bowed deeply.

"Lord Chaos, is that okay?" I said.

"I suppose so. Summon Ethan here and we'll go through with that plan. You seven and the soldiers who are training at headquarters will just be the one to fight." Chaos said.

"Thank you, Lord Chaos" Everyone answered back.

Chaos disappeared out of sight. We announced the news and everyone cheered at the idea of themselves slacking off. "What a day" I said to my mind. I was tired so I went to our cabin. We were still on guard duty until everything is over. A black swirling vortex appeared. I quickly grabbed my sword's hilt and my company formed of Vincent and Noah took out their own weapons.

The tension was cold and I felt an aura of power so did everybody. Soon after, we dropped our weapons.

"Come out, Ethan!" Vincent said.

A laughing Ethan came out of the vortex. Vincent dragged his cape and proceeded to our cabin. Annabeth approached us. She came in a more running kind o f way.

She grabbed my shoulder and cape.

"Umm, blondie, what do you think you're doing?" Vincent said.

"Let go of me" I said with so much venom.

Annabeth didn't listen and instead dragged my face close to her and tried to kiss me. I was shocked and angry that my arm movement pushed her to the small clearing. I looked at her with disgust. How dare she? She had some guts trying to even touch me. Everyone was staring at Annabeth and I could see at their eyes that they were thinking the same.

"Don't touch us." Ethan said.

Ethan's laugh was no more and replaced with a cold face for the 6 people have already heard my story and they often wondered what kind of person would hurt a kind person like me back then. Thalia picked up Annabeth from the ground.

"Wasn't that too much, Jackson?" Thalia said.

"Back off weakling", Noah said.

Jacob, Nikolai and Neil then approached the growing commotion.

"What's happening here?"Neil said.

"You-know-who tried to make a move on Percy and his body made a small jolt and we got an Oscar winning drama queen.", Noah said.

"Well, that explains the weird positions.",Neil said.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT!" A scream came off nowhere but the voice was too recognizable as it was Jason's. He was red with anger.

"YOU-COME-IN-HERE-AND-YOU-ARE-AN-ALMOST-GOD!" Jason said each word with detail.

"its too unfair!" Jason said.

The thunder boomed and the sky went gray. A streak of lightning came toward my direction. I was going to easily repel it when a black whiz deflected the lightning.

Rubies and steel out of the planet glistened under the dark sky.

"What do you think you're doing?" Nikolai said.

He had an emotionless face yet one who can give you nightmares, his eyes was calm and cool but it was his glare that makes the impact.

"PUTTING JACKSON IN HIS PLACE!" Jason screamed.

He summoned thunder but it was too late as Nikolai appeared at his front with his swords edge pointed

at Jason's neck.

"Really, you're making me laugh"

Nikolai said it with glee as if he really was happy. The people were scared with his expression. The thunder vanished as Jason was snapped out of focus and too shocked to materialize one.

"Jason, that is enough!" Thalia said.

"That was a bit too selfish" Piper said.

Frank, Hazel and the other young campers joined in the bashing of Jason.

"STOPP!" Zeus said.

He appeared in front of the campers. Nikolai's happiness then change into somewhat kind of boredom. He raised his arms and placed them at the back of his head and slowly walked back to the company of us. His sword retreated to his side.

"What is this about Jason?" Zeus said.

"He's an outcast father yet he was trained by Chaos himself with these 6 freaks." Jason said.

"These _freak_ can burn in you in a matter of seconds" Neil said.

"I'll ask Chaos if you can join" Zeus said with a smile.  
"Oh God, I can't handle this pampering" Vincent said.

"What did you say?" Jason said.

"I said that you-" Vincent's talking was interrupted as Annabeth spoke.

"They are right, Jason. You've become too selfish. Percy deserved it for we were the one who wronged him and let's admit it, these people are strong" Annabeth said.

Jason's eyes turned into somewhat a regretful as he saw how shameful his act were. The eyes everyone was giving him was full of shame, even Piper.

"I see." Jason said.

"I'll still ask." Zeus said.

"No need" Jason said.

Jason then walked to the company of the campers. The people then started feeling remorse for him.

"HOW DARE YOU SHAME MY SON!" Zeus said.

"Here we go again, like father like son" Neil said as his eyes rolled.

"I'm too bored." Nikolai said.

A thunderbolt materialized in Zeus' hand. He was focusing us he was about to launch it at Percy. He breathed as he took a full swing.

A shadow of a person then caught his hands. After a lot of moments, the figure then became clear. A girl with kind of a yellow shade of creamy white hair. It wasn't the old white hair but the beautiful kind of white hair. She had a pale skin but not so pale too. She had blue eyes and she stood out with power, almost like a member of Chaos' army. She was wearing long , black long sleeve and black shorts over her knees. She also had a black cape.

The frozen hand of Zeus wasn't too noticeable as everyone was focused at the girl. I'm guessing a domain over ice. Neil who was sitting at the ground stood up at her presence.

"Are you going to shame yourself again?" The girl spoke.

Her voice was cold yet very teasing. She let go of Zeus' hand and the ice defrosted. Zeus fell to the ground and he then disappeared.

"Who are you?"

It was Ethan who first questioned her.

"I'm Auxy and I'm here to help you keep watch and to stop you from destroying the camp although it is a bit fun.", Auxy's eyes showed a hint of glee.

I was picking up words from Chaos telepathically which is confirming the news.

"Welcome to the seven" Neil said.

We proceeded to introduce ourselves. I felt powerful aura from her.

"Hey hotlegs, nice sizzle. Who's your godly parent? Mine's Poseidon and I haven't seen you around camp and why are you talking with these people." Jack said.

He stood out of the crowd as I realized the campers was still watching us.

"How dare you do that to a gir-" Neil's words we cut.

Everyone's expressions were shocked as Auxy appeared fast on Jack's front and as her sword which was pure black made from the steel at Chaos' forge was at his neck.

"Oh, please. I have even less care about whether this camp is destroyed compare to the seven and I am just as strong as them as I'm a personal assassin." Auxy said with venom.

Jack looked scared and as we saw a faint outline of darkness in his white shorts we realized that he peed his pants. Jack quivered and everyone laughed at him. He ran out of the gathering and into his cabin as Auxy returned to our company.

The Aphrodite girls wanted to be like her, the boys love her and the other girls wanted to be friend with her. That was on everybody's minds. In the dinner at our cabin I told them that I actually knew her as we were friends when we were trained so everybody agreed that we share the rooms.

She was talented and I just remembered her. She always talk to me but me only as she thought that I was the only deserving one but now I guess she talks to my friends too. Everyone welcomed her to the cabin and she gets well with training to. She have a sweet gentle aura just like before. I ordered everyone to come downstairs too.

"So, I guess we'll just wait for the threat and beat the hell out of it." Neil said.

"Yeah, It's not like we're super pumped to fight the enemy." Noah said.

"This is more boring than I thought, I thought we were going against a massive force of power or is it just because the Olympians are weaklings" Nikolai said.

"That's what I can conclude", Neil said.

"Yeah, guess we should just do that", Auxy said.

"Alright, then" I said.

A sudden sound then came from outside. I think it is an attack and everyone came outside. There we saw a force of some monsters like 5 hydras, 10 empousai, 5 minotaurs and a lot more. Quickly, we got into action by drawing our swords. Nikolai approached the hydras. Noah and Jacob proceeded to the empousai, Ethan and Vincent went to the minotaurs. Neil, Auxy and I proceeded to the armored monsters. Nikolai's speed was amazing as he climed the hydra in less than 30 seconds and incinerated all its head, doing the same to the other hydras. Everyone was amazed by Nikolai's flawless attacks. The empousai were all stabbed with the swords of none other than Noah and Jacob who act like they were bored. Ethan grabbed the horns of all the minotaurs and threw them to Vincent who stabbed them all while Auxy was fighting with a mixture of ice and swords with 4 monsters at the same time and Neil stabbed eac one with very fast movements and while I fought with water and swords. We fought perfectly and after a while we were finished. Everyone clapped at us. We were going to split up as I was going to the beach but Annabeth approached me.

"Perce, I'm sorry about everything. Please let me explain. I know you're mad and- and ang-" Annabeth words were cut.

"No need, I'm not mad but I really don't care anymore." I said.

"I love you", Annabeth said.

"Yeah, I know but what am I supposed to do I don't feel like it anymore. After I explored the world and all I realized it was more fun outside of Camp Half Blood." I said.

Silence grew as Annabeth's shocked face was slightly recovering from my words.

"No, you're lying", a mad Annabeth said.

"I don't really care what you think", I said.

Annabeth's tears then came out as she ran for her cabin and everybody knew the story as they felt that Annabeth deserved that. I proceeded to the beach then and sat at the soft sand near the shoreline. The waves were touching my skin and it felt refreshing. A person then joined me in the sand. As I turned to my left I was blocked with beautiful blonde locks, like Annabeth's but a bit lighter.

"Auxy?", I said.

"Yeah.", she replied.

"What are you doing here?", I asked

"The water also refreshes me, isn't ice a friend of water.", she said.

Well, now it makes sense for me.

"I was betrayed too and once in a while gets betrayed again when I was young" Auxy stated with sadness.

"Tell me about it", I said that for I felt pain in my heart too. I was betrayed then they suddenly come back like nothing happened. How dare they tell me to forgive them like somehow of a command!

"The worst part was they didn't come back" Auxy said.

I was wide-eyed. I was sad for her. Everyone was begging for me to forgive them but it was sadder if they never came back.

"What's your story?" I asked.

"I was the dream daughter of a wealthy family and I was auctioned for and sold at a high price. I went in the hands of a man who thinks abuse is a synonym of hugging. I escaped after I had 5 years in the crooked man's hand. I was tracked but Chaos found me before they got me and he trained me and gave me the power of ice. I did nothing but train to serve Chaos. I was very thankful to him." Auxy said.

The horn then blew signaling eating time. I looked back to Auxy as I saw a faint smile. I grabbed her hand and we slowly walked to the dinner table.


	5. Chapter 5

**A lot of events came up so sorry for the long wait. I DO NOT OWN PJO. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, IT REALLY KEPT ME GOING COZ I HAD A SMALL PLAN TO STOP THIS STORY.**

The horn blew so everyone went into the dining table. Everyone eyed my hands with Auxy but I don't care because what Auxy felt was pure sadness. We sat in our table with the 6 and created an extra chair for Auxy as she was part of us.

"Anything going on between you two?" Neil said.

At the question, Neil wolf-whistled.

"You're too loud, Neil", Nikolai said.

"Come on, Niko" Neil replied.

"Listen, Auxy had a hard past just like everyone of us, as we were all betrayed and this betrayal can help us connect with each other. We all had hardships and vengeance in mind, let's put into use" I said.

A chorus of "YES" filled the air which made everyone stare at us.

"What's got you freaks so cocky?" Jack showed up at our front.

"Here we go again", Vincent whispered but everyone heard.

Every camper near us laughed at Vincent's comment.

"I can't take any of this anymore", Noah said.

"You're a bighead", Jack said.

"Says the man who peed in front of a crowd because of a girl", Neil said.

Every camper laughed again and some even choked at their food.

"Alright, I can take it when you say bighead to me because out of all the people here I might have the hot blood but man I never betray one person. You come in here talking about bigheadedness and you're someone who's a bighead too. You hurt your brother and cheat at a girlfriend numerous times. You're full of pride but can't even beat Nikolai or Auxy at a match even if they have chains in them, blindfolded and paralyzed" Noah said in a calm tone.

"I could beat you right now", Jack said.

"Please Jack, just stop it. You're gonna embarrass yourself" Auxy said.

"Yeah, just stop it." Neil said.

"NO! Meet me in the arena and we'll fight!" Jack shouted then left the place.

"Really, why is he like that?" Auxy said.

"No idea", I replied.

"I gotta go, guys. I wanna stroll around" Neil said while standing up.

"I'm bored" Nikolai said.

Each one of them go even Auxy did but the only one left was Noah with a hardened face. He stood up and the plates vanished and he slowly walked to the cabin with me following him. After a few moments, we reached the door. As we open it we were greeted by a sleeping Niko and Vincent in the couch living room.

"Noah, what is wrong?", I said.

"It's him, he's getting on my nerves.", he replid.

"Don't let him bother you.",I said.

"It's not about what he said to me but what he did to you, isn't it unfair?" he replied.

"Why are you so much bothered by it?", I said.

Noah then sat on the other couch and I sat at a couch too.

"It's because I hate people like that. I got this boastful attitude from them. I was young, caring and kind but now I'm stiff and grumpy and it's all their fault. I thought once that I'll be the cool kid if I hang out with them. I was bullied because of my character so I got into shape and toughened up. On a mission, I was taunted by the monster that I was too weak and those people at my back would laugh at me. I called them my friends but I was wrong for I charged the monster and died while all of them let me go alone saying that I had to prove my strength for they were already strong and needed to prove nothing. They pretended and they lied about me just like he did to you. He spread lies about you, stole your girlfriend and all, aren't you mad?", Noah said.

Those word hit me hard. I was mad ofcourse but that is just a fuel. This anger can be used to much better things like getting stronger and all. It keeps you pumped up. I voiced out this thoughts to Noah and he understand.

"I'm gonna fight this fight for you, Commander for you are my real friend. All of you guys. I'll protect you", Noah said.

"Please, you don't have to try. Jack is really weak, believe me." A waking Vincent said.

"Thanks guys",Noah said.

I saw the sleeping Nikolai form a bit of a smirk then pushed it away real fast. I knew he was awake and he kind of loved these friendship things but pretends not to. He walked out of the cabin and split on our own ways.

ANNABETH POV

I really need to get Percy back but there is so much things stopping us. There's him, his attitude, his friends and Auxy. What if he end up together with Auxy? My pride can't stand that I need a way to get him back to fawning over me even though he's mister commander of the universe. My mind kept ringing with commands as I walked to the forest to clear my mind when I saw a familiar shadow.

"PERCY!" I shouted.

He turned around but I was wrong it was a mousy-haired boy that was really tall and radiating power.

"Ethan?" I questioned.

He rolled his eyes and simply walked at my right. The breeze he left was enough for me to shiver on my whole body. I was scared. I could feel his aura. He wasn't like a god or an ordinary titan. The power he emits is comparable to the feeling when I was on Tartarus.

My thoughts stopped when a son of Aphrodite came by. It was Daniel. A handsome, tall and muscular boy who is really gifted at charmspeak almost comparable with Piper's. He was famous and he tried to date me at the missing years of Percy. Everybody pretty knew him and his actions.

"Yo, you saw Percy right? Ready to comeback to me?"

He said it while trying to corner me in a tree's trunk at the deep part of the woods.

"Never" I shouted.

"Come back!"

I felt his words had a bit of charmspeak in them. I can't, fall for it. He touched my shoulder.

"Come back."

He said in a sweet and compelling voice. Now, I knew it was purely charmspeak. My heart was melting and about to follow him when I heard footsteps in the leaves and a person came near us. A tall, black-haired boy. It was Nico. NO! NO! It was Nikolai.

"What do you think you're doing?"

His voice ringed with venom.

"Now, now just calm down. We were just talking."

Daniel said it with the heaviest charmspeak he could manage as we were dealing with a commander here.

"Puny charmspeak can't work on us. Even Aphrodite's own charmspeak will require heavy concentration for it to take effect on me." Nikolai said.

"Don't bother us!" Daniel shouted.

"But blondie there likes to be bothered" Nikolai replied it.

I was thank ful for him coming to my rescue. He then vanished then reappeared at Daniel's front. Daniel's face was sweating so much and he was holding his breath. Nikolai then slammed the flat of his sword to him and he blasted at ten foot away.

"Thank you" I said.

"Tch, you're so careless and you should be lucky I was the one who found you and not the others who hates you for hurting our commander. I wonder how he even fell in love with you." He said in a cold tone.

He then left the woods and I called the Apollo spawns for medical care and quickly left the scene to let Nikolai's words be absorbed in my mind.

PERCY POV

Everyone was starting to go to the arena to watch the fight but half of the people would just like to see Jack get a serve of humiliation. I sat in my seat with my comrades and with Auxy at my side. Her cream hair was just really beautiful as she was wearing a black coat with the engravings of Chaos' name. Noah and Jack stood ready and the horn blew signaling a start for the match. Jack started running to Noah but Noah dodge his strike with his sword. Jack then slashed his sword from above but Noah blocked it fast as if he wasn't trying at all. Well, he really isn't trying. Noah applied some force at his block and Jack flew to the other side. He then appeared right at Jack's front and Noah stabbed him in the shoulder.

"Ahhhh!" Jack screamed in pain.

Everyone including us were shocked with Noah's display of actions but the crowd was too scared to stop him. Noah raised his arm again for a second strike when a shadow appeared to have caught his sword.

"That's enough, Noah" A voice so commanding said. Ethan.

I approached the scene with fast travel that I looked like I teleported.

"What's got you so worked up?" Ethan asked

"Commander knows why, we talked about it" Noah said.

"Did you really give permission to kill?" Ethan asked.

"I never told to kill, plus the rules said it isn't possible" I replied.

"Stop this match then and we'll declare Noah the winner." Ethan said.

"Fine." I replied.

"It isn't fine. Percy don't you want to kill him?" Noah asked.

"I do want it but I can't" I replied.

"It pains me to see you giving all your strength to stop yourself from killing him." Noah said.

"That was a nice concern from you but I'm afraid I can't be like him." I replied.

"NOAH IS THE WINNER!" a camper shouted and people cheered. Just at the thought of us going back to our cabin Chiron appeared.

"Campers, please settle down. Zeus have an announcement to make." Chiron shouted and everyone settled at their seats. The horn blew and the campers which were at different places went to the arena. Just then thunder boomed at the sky. Zeus appeared at Chiron's side. Everyone bowed except me and my comrades. Zeus eyed us annoyingly.

"I had a talk with Chaos concerning my son which is Jason about joining Chaos' top 7" Zeus said.

"Oh, hell no!" Neil shouted from afar as he jumped the fence that was 4 feet high and went over to my side together with my other comrades.

"How dare you!" Zeus shouted.

Thunder came from the sky and it was about to hit Neil but the thunder suddenly vaporized. The air grew cold.

"You dare do that to me, puny Olympian!" Neil said.

The campers were all quiet, curious about what was going to happen when you anger the easygoing commander. An invisible force shot Zeus 10 feet away.

"The army was for the lost and alone. They are people who are casted down to death and given a choice before going to Elysium. They are not for sale. Lord Chaos made us prove our strength and will to the maximum." Neil said as his hair was drawn back by the massive air conjuring.

Jason came to the scene.

"Dad, he's right I studied my position and what happened with Percy and I realized that Percy really deserved all of this. He is rightful and I'm not." Jason said.

"BUT-BUT" Zeus stuttered trying to say more.

"There you have it, Zeus. He doesn't want to. Face the fact." Nikolai said in a calm tone.

He was on the corner and doesn't even look like he cares but deep down I know that he wants to fight Zeus.

"JASON! YOU WILL PROVE YOU'RE STRENGTH! FIGHT PERCY!" Zeus said.

"Wow, You just challenged the most powerful being on the universe second to Chaos and I doubt he'll even be able to beat Nikolai or maybe even a Chaos soldier" Vincent said.

"Fine then, Jason will fight Nikolai and that is final" Zeus said.

"Fine, let's fight now but I don't think Jason wants to fight me and you chose the wrong person. The others might have some good will for your son who was forced to fight but I don't think I even have a pinch so let me say, why don't I fight you? If you prove yourself worthy then I'll give your son a chance." Nikolai said.

"How dare you!" Zeus said.

"How dare me? Me? Bit of nerve I might say, so do you agree?" Nikolai said.

"Fine, but I'm warning you child." Zeus said.

"Finally, I might have some fun at this kindergarten playhouse of a camp!" Nikolai said.

Nikolai's eyes turned serious. He let out his sword and everyone even the campers can feel his deathly aura. 1 MINUTE IS ALL I'LL NEED, Nikolai said.

Zeus charged with his master bolt but the lightnings Zeus was summoning all vaporized. The sky who was sending lot of airs stopped. One dash of Nikolai and he was at Zeus' front and he wounded Zeus' neck. His golden ichors heavily flowed. Nikolai smiled at the scene more and more ichor flowed as Nikolai toyed with him. A black smoke that suffocates people was released by Nikolai's sword to Zeus' face.

"So, it's been 1 minute. I guess I win." Nikolai said.

Zeus disappeared in a flash leaving ichor stains at the floor.

"Sorry, my father forced you" Jason said as he approached Nikolai but Nikolai just ignored him.

"Good for you for standing up to your tyrant father" Jacob said with a smile.

"Percy please forgive me" Jason thein said to me.

"No" I said.

Jason's face was full of sadness but I don't regret it at all.

I then felt a paralyzing thing I saw the same reaction to Vincent and Noah's face. I fainted onto the ground.

ANNABETH POV

It's been 6 hours and Percy, Vincent and Noah are still asleep as their comrades are fixing them up. They were poisoned by a titan that could normally have been fatal in second but the Apollo spawns explained that their system was a whole new level and their strength to fight it is large. It'll just require some hours before they woke up but Percy's comrades didn't put them in the care of the campers yet in their cabin where they said that they are more specialized than them.

Thalia approached me.

"Hey Annabeth!" Thalia said.

"I think I found something that may help you with your Percy problem. A daughter of Aphrodite gave this to me saying that it was a love potion and you'll just let them drink this then you have to be the first to kiss them in their lips. This might be an opportunity but I doubt a small potion like this would work on a Chaos commander." Thalia said.

"Yeah me too, just leave it at your cabin" I replied.

JACK POV

Ohh, I heard everything and I think it'll work on somebody I want


	6. Chapter 6

Hey readers, sorry for not updating soon but I think I won't be able to update and I think you have to wait a few more time for the next chapter. Sorry T T


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for the motivating reviews. I'll start posting faster too, just check at the bottom after reading. This is a clean pure fanfiction and please enjoy**

JACK POV

I'm gonna steal that potion and give it to Auxy, it's bound to work on her. I mean she's not a commander but an assassin for Chaos meaning she musn't have blessings and all. I approached the Zeus cabin and when I checked that no one was inside I quickly rummaged through the stuff of Thalia.

 **"** Guess its gone, where could she have put it?" The thought was running through my mind and I saw a shiny thing in the corner of my eyes. The sparkle was too bright but the moment I picked it up I saw that I was holding a vial filled with red liquid. Here it is. I ran out of the cabin. So how should I do this? Should I just force it down the girl's throat the next time I see her? Wait, that will be too obvious, I shouldn't. I'll just put it down a cup of water and offer it to her. Yeah it's perfect.

The horn blew and I was already at the table and gathering water before they arrive. I quickly put all the red liquid down the glass of water that I had in my hand. Perfect.

Auxy came with her comrades. I offered the glass to her while her comrades are occupied at doing something. Nikolai then started to cough up for a reason of who knows what. Auxy accepted the glass and gave it to Nikolai. Dang it. Fine, I'll just forget about it. It's not like I can't make her fall for me without the potion. My charm is enough.

NIKOLAI POV

The coughing on my throat was getting worse but as soon as Auxy offered me the drink my head gave a jolt of glee as my arms reached out to get it. I drank the liquid down to my throat with much satisfaction. I placed my pale hands to Auxy's shoulder and thanked her. I looked over to my side and saw my comrades nearing towards me.

"What's with the cough?" Jacob asked.

Jacob has always been a caring brother to the seven. He was the most compassionate from us.

"Just the cold evening" I replied.

We ate our food with no plan for the day so we split our ways and almost all of us went to our cabin and there was a daughter of Aphrodite and she looked like she was finding something.

JACOB POV

A girl was approaching our cabin and she seems to be finding something. She had her eyebrows furrowed and her movements a bit nervous.

"Why are you here?" I asked

She turns around as she looked surprised.

"Uh-I-I I was just looking at how amazing your cabin is" She said.

"Stop lying" Noah said in a calm yet commanding tone

She looked tearful.

"Don't Noah, you're scaring her." I said.

"I'll let it go but never come back without telling us the _real_ reason" Percy said.

She ran to our opposite direction as the others stiffened.

"What was that about?" Neil said.

"I don't care" Noah said as he entered the cabin.

All of us started forgetting the incident and started entering the cabin. The towering height of Noah being last. The tension was as cold as the night.

"Man, I'm bored. Let's I _actually_ do something, something fun." Neil said.

 ** _Finally…. Someone said it._**

"I'm going to sleep." Noah said.

"Ughhh.. let's just do something like um- even just admire the curliness of Noah's hair" Neil said.

"My hair is not curly. It's called wavy like a letter "C" plus it's the perfect waviness of a hair" Noah said.

"You guys are hopeless" Neil said.

"Should we just admire you dark coarse red hair then" Vincent said.

"Please stop talking about hairs already" Vincent said.

"How about a game?" Neil said.

"A game of who shuts up?" Noah offered.

"Or the first one that goes to sleep?" Kol said. (Kol-nikolai)

"Truth or dare?" Auxy offered while sharpening her knife.

"Just one round and we'll do something else fun?" Niko asked.

"Yeah" Neil replied excitedly.

Alright the bottle was in place. I was getting my hopes up for a fun truth or dare. The bottle was rotated and it landed on….Nikolai.

"Nikolai, how many girlfriend did you get?' Neil asked.

"2, now can I go to sleep?" Nikolai said.

"Uh-uh no! I was just asking you a question as a friend not a game question" Neil said.

Nikolai shrugged.

"Ughhhh… fine" he replied.

"Truth or dare?" Auxy asked.

"Dare" Nikolai said.

"I dare you to hug the person you like the most in the room" Noah said.

"Fine." Nikolai replied.

He sood up and neared himself to Commander as he hugged him while commander was half-asleep.

NIKOLAI POV

I hugged our commander for a reason. I hugged him at his half asleep state as he was asleep the whole game. He waked up at our contact with a shock so his face neared towards me and our lips brushed together. Thankfully, I'm a straight so it wouldn't be weird. He didn't seem to mind it and thankfully no one saw. I sit back at my place.

"That's it, Noah?" Neil said.

"Yes and goodnight!" Noah said as he fell asleep.

My eyes bore. I dropped my eyesight to look at the floor but something caught my eye. It was commander's face. He was drooling…and he looked tired. Well, Auxy fixed him up so yeah… I guess I'll sleep a little. My eyes closed as I said the words like a spell.

5 hours later.

I woke up a bit and realized that I couldn't see anything through dark red stuff and I realized Neil was on top of me well technically… hugging me a little like a koala. I saw Ethan in a straight sleeping position beside Percy, Percy curled up, Auxy sleeping _normally_ , Jacob in Ethan's side, Vincent in between Jacob and Noah where you could really see Vincent and Noah's height difference but then again there's only 5 inches.

I stood up and lay Neil on the floor while I neared to Percy's body on the couch. My hand brushed upon his hand and he grabbed it. My heart raced for a reason I don't know why.

"Run Francine. I'll be fine. Forgive me - Chinchin.." He said.

He was dreaming again and at a mention of a girl's nickname my heart ached.

I went outside and breathed the cool morning air as I saw a few kids up. I walked slowly, it just calms me up a little. I walked in circles around this camp until I realized that it was breakfast time as the horn was sounded and I eyed 7 people out of the cabin including Auxy. It was a fine morning when I sensed something and by the sudden change of expression in everyone's faces I expected atleast 4 creatures with evil intent nearing the camp.

The alarms were sounded and campers we're getting ready but they are just so slow adding to a multiple paged essay of how they won't even survive a day in an all out war.

"Stop, we'll take care of it." Jacob said.

The campers rested their facial muscles little by little but as I saw not a creature but a person near us. I was shocked. This tall brown haired guy had so much power.

"What do you want?" Noah asked.

"To kill all of you, 8" He answered.

"Guys, pulverize him" I heard from Percy.

He stood there in his position as we drew our swords and lashed out against him. He was fast. He was matching our maximum speed. I tried to strike him but he deflected my sword out of thin air like an invisible forcefield as my sword flew away but Vincent caught it and threw it to me. I eyed him a "thank you". He nodded.

Percy controlled the ocean to land on the opponent in a quick strike but he was still able to stand. We lashed our swords together in his figure. He was getting tired and slow but he was powerful no doubt.

"I think it's better if only one person fight him" Percy said between the fight.

"Yeah" Neil replied.

"Who then?" Noah replied.

"Ethan? You up for it? I'm a bit tired" Percy said.

"Got it" Ethan said.

We retreated with our swords on our hands.

 **NARRATOR POV**

"Just you then?" the stranger asked.

"Scared?" Ethan replied.

"You wish." The stranger said.

People were more intrigued than before as they never saw Ethan fight a battle before.

Ethan was fast as he blocked a slash from the stranger. They striked and parried. The stranger then fell to the ground as Ethan pushed his sword hilt on his chest. The ground cracked and the stones flew due to the impact. Ethan grabbed the stranger by the collar.

"Wrong move." The stranger said as blood trickled from his mouth.

The stranger released a huge amount of power as Ethan was caught off guard and moved about 3 feet backward. We saw the amount of power he had as a red aura was showing around him. Everyone of the crowd looked scared but Ethan just chuckled and smile.

A massive black aura enveloped the whole camp. The red aura around the stranger looks all like a joke now compared to Ethan as Ethan's hair was rising due to the energy.

Ethan moved faster and precisely. The two of them slashed with their swords and as it made contact the boy flew so far away and crashed to a tree. Ethan suddenly appeared in front of him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Who do you work for?" Ethan asked.

The red aura in the man was suddenly disappearing.

"I'll never tell" He replied.

"I'll just take it off you I guess." Ethan said.

Suddenly, the man started screaming as Ethan looked into his eyes. The man started crying and shouting as he was clawing his own face and tattering his own clothes with his bare hands.

"Stop! Don't hurt mother!" the boy screamed.

His crying was getting worse and he started clawing his eyes.

"It was them, mother. It was the horde of minotaurs." He replied as he choked himself.

"Good" Ethan said.

He then suddenly fell to the ground as I sensed his heart stop beating immediately. Everyone were now scared as they didn't know just what kind of interrogation did he really do

"You could've at least leave the interrogation to me" Neil said.

"Your interrogation takes a whole different turn." Ethan said as the massive black aura was dissolving.

"Good job." Percy said as he grabbed the lifeless body and the body suddenly vaporized.

Chiron suddenly arrived to the scene.

"Thank you followers of Chaos and for the campers me and the council have arranged a little game tonight not of Capture the Flag but instead a little game of hide and seek with the simple instruction of us hiding a golden shining ball within the forests where we use to do capture the flag and you finding it. The eight soldiers of Chaos won't join unless they want to. More different games will come up not every week as expected but every other day and sometimes every day. Got it campers?" Chiron said.

"Yes!" The campers replied.

After a few hours, the night was approaching and after all had their dinner the horn erupted a sound which meant the start of the game. None of the followers of Chaos joined the game instead they watched to atleast have some fun.

VINCENT POV

Everyone was getting ready as we sat at our chairs that had a full view of what was going on. Only 3 balls were placed. One was under the lake at the very seafloor, one was buried 5 inches under a high peak and one was on top of a tree. Chiron told the campers that the balls emit energy which I can sense easily but none of the campers seem to do so but it was depending on them too. A son of Poseidon like Percy got a bigger advantage of sensing the ball under the lake.

The game began and as I expected they sensed the ball under each other's domain the plant-related like Demeter-spawns approached the tree. They knew it was on a tree but they didn't know which tree so the others split up to look. This game was dealing more of with concentration and the closeness of bond with someone's domain.

Annabeth was thinking and running around, Jason was sending breeze of air trying to sense something different, Nico and his half-sister weren't around even Frank wasn't around too, Thalia was doing the same as Jason, Piper was running around, the other campers I didn't know were just manually finding it involving the use of foot and eyes but something caught my attention. It was Jack which was the boy who hurt Percy and I realized he was nearing the lake as he probably sensed it until he reached the lake but he couldn't realize where exactly is it so he was going to jump when he saw the girl which I saw too. A brown-haired little girl about the age of 15-17 with a slender figure and smooth, pale skin. Something was with her aura, she have a small aura that proves an Apollo spawn and another weak aura which resembles a bit like Percy's aura. A legacy of Poseidon like Percy's friend Frank Zhang. She was holding a dagger. Jack talked to her.

"Hey, I know you aren't a Poseidon-spawn like me so I know you don't have something with water so why are you here?" Jack bluntly said.

"I can sense the ball" She said nervously.

"Hahaha, you? You can sense the ball? Where is it then?" Jack said.

"Under the water" She replied.

"How come you can sense it. I'm the only Poseidon-spawn here" Jack said.

"Ummm…" She said.

"You look nervous and weak, I'm curious what will happen if I put you down the water and let you search for it, you aren't related with water so you'll get wet and stuff like can't breathe" He said.

Jack then neared to the girl and try to grab her.

"Hey, you actually look beautiful" He said.

Well, she is beautiful. The girl tried to stab Jack with the dagger and she succeeded giving Jack a small wound at the shoulder. Jack screamed in pain, which I might add, a bit hysterical. I mean, if it were me, I'll rather continue with my doings.

"That hurt!" He said.

The girl look regretful and nervous.

"You'll pay!" He grabbed his sword and tried to stab the girl but the girl wasn't moving and instead closed her eyes. Jacob couldn't see it as he was going to get water and I know we can't interfere but I can join if I want to, right? I need to, I can't just watch- Gahh!

 **GIRL'S POV**

I was scared, I didn't know what to do. I arrived here few weeks before Chaos' soldiers did so I was new. I didn't want to get much bad blood from the others especially the immortal counselors. I am immortal too in a way but I was weak. I just came to see someone as I got news he was coming over in a few days but I never approached him since I was nervous too. Does he remember me? and I never went to this place. I don't want to use much of my power here. I didn't want to hurt the other campers at all cost.

"No please don't!" I said with my voice.

"Hahaha, You're even cute when you scream. Come on then _cry_!" He screamed the last word.

Suddenly before the slash get to me. A warm cotton black coat enclose me. A cold object inside of a warm cloth. I looked up a bit and saw nothing but straight honey blonde hair as some of it got on my hair. He was tall but he arched his back to near my height. Without seeing his face, I can already tell he was handsome with his hair, white smooth skin, height and the power I sense in him was so much, but I didn't care as he saved me.

"What the hell were you doing just standing here?" The blonde man hugging me whispered to my ear.

 **Sorry for not updating for too long. I just had to ask too, do you have a favorite between the "eight" (includes Auxy) or you find them all the same? Just asking HAHAHA….**


End file.
